El Caso de la Vida
by DannyDragon
Summary: Cada persona es protagonista de su propia historia, el incidente DL-6 afectó a más de una vida en su proceso dejando estragos en más de un corazón. Está es la vida de un niño y una niña que tuvieron que cambiar su historia y escribir una nueva más de una vez, porque el pasado era muy doloroso, para llevarlo consigo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola personas! Bueno primero que nada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que se encuentra en construcción. Soy nueva en esto de escribir así que espero les guste :D. Por último los personajes y la historia de Ace Attorney no me pertencen.

AVISO: La historia va a ser un poco diferente a lo que es la saga de Ace Attorney, siendo aparte un poco musical.

Un frío Invierno

 _"_ _Yo no quería despertar. Estaba teniendo un mejor tiempo dormido. Y eso es muy triste, es como si viviera una pesadilla al revés, porque cuando despiertas de una pesadilla te sientes aliviado. Pero yo desperté en la pesadilla"_

― **Ned Vizzini** , **It's Kind of a Funny Story**

 ** _2 de enero 2002_**

 ** _Oficina de la Fiscalía: Miles Edgeworth y Manfred Von Karma._**

Hacía mucho frío en el pasillo del edificio, ese frío que te recorre de arriba a abajo, acompañado de un sonido hueco y constante. Que maravilloso resultaba ser cuando el clima estaba acorde con tu estado de ánimo, la única diferencia es que nevaba no llovía. En parte eso era bueno, ya que si hubiera llovido las probabilidades de que las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos serían más altas y fracasaría.

Miles era un niño que no le gustaba llorar, menos delante de otras personas y sabía que en ese momento debía ser fuerte, tal y como se lo había prometido a su padre, antes de perderlo. Si una sola otra salía de sus ojos era probable que no pudiera pararlo y después de tantos días de llanto, el pequeño ya no quería llorar aunque en el fondo sabía que lo necesitaba.

De pronto, el sonido que reinaba en los pasillos del edificio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta y las pisadas firmes de alguien que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el niño. Era un hombre de cabello grisáceo, de estatura mediana y complexión ancha, sus facciones eran un poco despreciables, mejor dicho bastante desagradables, iba vestido de una manera muy extraña, pero Miles estaba demasiado triste como para notarlo. Con un muy sutil acento extranjero el señor dijo:

Buenas tardes jovencito, soy Manfred Von Karma, probablemente hallas escuchado de mí. Me he sorprendido al escuchar las amargas palabras sobre lo sucedido, Edgeworth era….. era.. una persona respetable.

La voz del señor era áspera y dura, no era adecuada para la situación adecuada, sin embargo en ese momento aunque fuera difícil de creer ese tono era demasiado dulce si se hablaba del Sr. Von Karma.

-Le agradezco, y en efecto he escuchado hablar de usted sin embargo nunca había tenido el placer de verlo.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo?

La cabeza le dolía al pequeño solo quería irse a su casa pero su casa ya no era un hogar. Desde que su padre había muerto Miles se encontraba completamente sólo su madre que había fallecido hace tres años era huérfana, lo que lo dejaba sin familiares materno y su padre no tenía más parientes, salvo por su primo, el tío de Edgeworth que no se había molestado en aparecer cuando Gregory había muerto.

-Usted es fiscal, yo lo sé- Le resbaló una lágrima salada por sus mejillas, apretó los dientes y trato de ser fuerte. Pero a esa edad cuando tu último familiar fallece ¿cómo se puede uno aguantar las emociones?- Yo siempre…siempre había soñado con ser como mi padre y defender a las personas pero..el… el ase..sino de mi padre se ha escapado…- Miles empezó a llorar un poco- y todo por culpa de ese abogado.

-Tranquilízate Edgeworth, ¿qué esperabas de un abogado, eh? Ellos hacen cualquier cosa por ganar el dinero que bien necesitan, lo que pasó fue una tragedia lo sé- Suavizó un poco su tono y dijo- Veras me he enterado de la tragedia , yo tengo una hija tiene dos años y la verdad es que no soporto ver a un niño desamparado, ven conmigo a Alemania, ahí vivirás rodeado de lujos si me prometes convertirte en fiscal y vengar la muerte de tu padre.

Él no quería ir Alemania, pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción? Aparte vengar la muerte de su padre, era una idea fenomenal. Tal vez Mies no lo sabía pero Von Karma había usado las palabras correctas para llegar al corazón del pequeño, desgraciadamente le ofreció venganza en vez de amor.

¿Habla, enserio señor?

Pero por supuesto, no soy de los que hacen bromas. Que sepas de una vez que todo lo que digo y hago es por algo. Ya he arreglado todos los papeles,de todas formas no hay nadie que vaya a hacerse responsable de ti, ¿no?. Partimos mañana.

E…está bien, pero yo no sé alemán.

Eso es lo de menos muchacho, un idioma se aprende más rápido de lo que crees. En fin, así se habla, partimos mañana. Ya verás que te encantará, es una casa muy grande con muchos criados a los que podrás mandar a tu antojo, pero habrá una serie de reglas que deberás seguir. Te las diré más adelante la única que importa por ahora es que entiendas que yo no soy tu padre ni nada por el estilo, así que agradecería que me llamaras como me has llamado hasta ahora y ante la gente si te preguntan quién eres, dirás que eres mi pupilo, ¿entendido?

Edgeworth sintió un escalofrió había pasado por tanto en estos últimos días, que lo último que quería era irse, pero no tenía alternativa, tenía casa pero no tenía un hogar, ni dinero y por último lo más doloroso, no tenía a nadie. Se encontraba completamente solo, era cierto que ahora tenía un mentor, pero el señor Von Karma no le quería como un hijo, eso estaba más que claro. En parte, eso era bueno ya que no hubiera podido llamarle padre a otra persona que no fuera el suyo.

 ** _3 de enero_**

 ** _Avión: Miles Edgeworth y Manfred Von Karma._**

Miles se acomodó en el avión lo mejor que pudo, para su desgracia al despegar el avión le recordó el elevador y sintió un gran miedo en su interior, pero sabía que no debía demostrarlo, estaba sudando un poco y tenía la necesidad de salir o que alguien lo abrazara pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Manfred Von Karma que se encontraba a un lado leyendo las últimas noticias en el periódico, volteo la cabeza para mirar al niño.

-Estas emocionado por tu nueva vida.

-La verdad, es que estoy muy confundido. No me malinterprete estoy feliz, es sólo que ha pasado tanto estos últimos días que no sé qué pensar-

\- Lo comprendo Edgeworth, yo también tuve un pasado bastante oscuro pero uno debe ser fuerte, así que hazme el favor de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Vaya que tienes cara de funeral y eso ya pasó.

Miles sintió como si su corazón se encogiera, no quería esta con ese señor. No tenía la más mínima idea de porque lo había adoptado.

Si.

Si ¿qué?

Si señor.

Edgeworth se dirigió al baño del avión, y lloró, pensó en su padre, en los días que lo acompañaba al tribunal, las veces que fueron al parque o al teatro, También recordó a su madre junto con caricias y momentos de júbilo, y por último a sus amigos en especial a Larry y Wright, ese par era tan tonto pero los quería y ya los extrañaba. Ya no le quedaba nada de eso y le dolía sabía que por primera vez en la vida estaba completamente solo.

Una vez secadas las lágrimas regresó a su asiento.

Miles, veras, sé que fui duro hace rato, pero la vida es así y uno tiene que aprender. Ahora antes de que lleguemos, quiero hacerte saber de qué antes de traerte como pupilo investigue un poco sobre ti. Y debo admitir que estoy impresionado por tus calificaciones y aptitudes. En Alemania estarás inscrito en una de las escuelas con mayor prestigio, tendras tutores extras todos los días, sin descanso ni un solo día, ¿eso te molesta?

No, de hecho me gusta aprender, gracias señor.

Asi se habla chico, y estoy seguro de que hoy en adelante tedrás los mejores días de tu vida, siempre y cuando obedezcas mis reglas.

Miles no lo creyó, pero ingenuamente creía que lo peor ya había pasado, porque en efecto, no podía estar más equivocado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un Pequeño Intruso

"Tener un hermano es como tener un mejor amigo, sabes que cualquier cosa que pase el siempre estará ahí"

Cuando llegaron a Alemania una limusina los recogió y los llevó directo a la mansión Von Karma, ésta era gigante, más grande de lo que Miles había imaginado.

-Bueno chico, deja tus maletas a Jaime, él las subirá y te guiará hacía tu habitación. Después ven a mi despacho y te diré las reglas de la casa.

-Sí, señor.

Miles entró y se encontró con la mansión más bonita que había imaginado, era enorme de alto sólo había tres plantas y el sótano pero de ancho era gigante, siguió a Jaime a la segunda planta y le enseño su habitación. Era baststante amplia y tenía un decorado bastante bonito.

-Gracias, Jaime- dijo Miles.

-No hay de qué joven, avíseme cualquier cosa que este a su menester.

-Por favor háblame de tu. Por favor déjeme hablarle de usted en esta casa así van las cosas.

Edgeworth desempacó lo más rápido que pudo y salió a buscar al señor Von Karma. Los pasillos eran tan grandes que se perdió, cuando estaba dispuesto a preguntar a un criado se encontró con una pequeña, de ojos grisáceos, cabello azulado recogido en dos colitas, piernas delgadas pero un poco rechonchas lo cual era característico a su edad aparentaba tener unos dos, tres años, llevaba un vestido blanco, el cual la hacía lucir como una muñequita. Iba caminando bastante bien para la edad que aparentaba.

-Wer sind Sie? dijo la pequeña con la voz más angelical, pero al mismo tiempo bastante fuerte.

\- Lo lamento, pero no comprendo. -Was sagen Sie ?, Tú hablar espa….ñol?.

\- Wow,¿ sabes hablar algo de español?

-Ich habe nicht viel verstehen, saber poco, me llamo Franziska Von Karma.

Así que ella es la hija de Manfred, pensó Miles. La pequeña sorprendía cada vez más al joven, no tenía todavía muy buena pronunciación en el inglés pero a su edad la mayoría de niños no saben usar completamente ni su idioma

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

-Ay , viele Fragen, más despacio, por favor. Yo tener dos, padre….abajo…..mi no saber decir.

La pequeña le agarró la mano a Miles y éste pudo notar que la de ella era bastante frágil y estaba fría, lo dirigió al despacho de su padre. El cual al verla intercambio unas palabras con ella en alemán, Manfred usaba una voz bastante imponente para usar con una niña de esa edad, esto hizo que Miles sintiera tristeza por la pequeña. De la conversación sólo entendió que mencionaba su nombre.

-Hasta luego Miles- dijo la pequeña antes de irse.

\- Así que has conocido a la niña ¿eh? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Sorprendente es toda una genio.

-Bueno, es mi hija después de todo sin embargo todavía le falta mucho debe dejar de distraerse y ponerse a estudiar más. Como sea te anote las reglas en esta hoja para que nunca las olvides.

1\. No romper ni desordenar nada.

enteblar ninguna relación con alguien del servicio

estudia de Lunes a Domingo de 7:00 am a 20:00pm siendo 11.00-12:00 hora de ejercicio y de 8:00- 9:00 de baile o música. Los únicos días de descanso son 24 y 28 de diciembre, 1 de enero y el 3 de octubre( Día de la unión alemana) sin contar días que se fijaran conforme avanza el año.

hablarme de usted y nunca salir sin permiso.

-Prácticamente esas son todas las reglas, pero aquí van dos que te diré personalmente porque son las más importantes: Uno, nunca llores en esta casa y dos, ni se te ocurra forjar amistad o tener muestras de cariño hacía Franziska, la vida no es fácil y no quiero que crezca dependiendo de alguien. A Miles esto le parecía la locura sin contar la regla uno de la lista, todo lo demás era nefasto. No podía creer que aparte eso se lo hiciera a su propia hija. Y una cosa más, la madre de Franziska está bastante enferma y no creen que sobrevivirá así que no hagas ruido en la tercera planta por nada del mundo.

-Sí, señor

-Eso es todo ya puedes irte, mañana te llevare a la escuela que por cierto irás de 7:00 a 5:00 es una escuela especial para personas muy inteligentes y con dinero ahí va Franziska lo demás lo harás en casa si acabas tareas siempre hay más cursos así que siempre tendrás que hacer, lo cual evitara que te aburras. Bueno ahora ve a conocer tu nuevo hogar.

Franzsika POV .

Franziska no entendía muy bien que hacía Miles en su casa, sus padres le habían dicho que sería como un hermano para ella Por lo que Franziska estaba muy emocionada por tener a alguien con quien practicar, pero a él no le entendía ni un pelín. Para ella, él era un intruso en su casa que hablaba un idioma que ella no conocía del todo y lo hablaba con un acento muy difícil de entender.

Caminaba triste por el patio, pensando en su madre, su padre ya le había anunciado que era probable que pronto muriera y eso la ponía muy triste pero sabía que si su padre la vería llorar le soltaría una cachetada como la vez pasada. Franziska quería mucho a su padre, pues él la mantenía y la quería aparte su madre le decía que debía querer mucho a su padre al igual que a ella, pero e tenía tanto miedo que a veces no quería estar con él pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba que no pasara tiempo con ella. Inmersa en sus pensamientos tropezó con una maseta, la rompió y se cayó golpeándose en la rodilla.

El golpe le había dolido bastante la rodilla le sangraba bastante y eso la asustaba aparte su pequeño tobillo le dolía mucho lo tenía un poco doblado y tenía varias magulladuras en los brazos y un dolor punzante en sus muñecas. Quería llorar o salir corriendo y que no la vieran pero no podía le costaba mucho aguantar el llanto y sus ojos se le rezagaron de lágrimas que amenzaban con salir se talló la cara sin darse cuenta de que se la había enunciado toda, estaba muy asustada y empezó a sollozar. Por suerte a los cinco minutos Miles pasó y al verla fue corriendo a ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?, No te preocupes iré por tu padre. No- gritó ella- por favor, no Ayuda por favor mein Knöchel, es wirklich weh tut.

Miles no entendía mucho así que con todo el cuidado que pudo la cargo en brazos, dirigiéndose adentro de la mansión. -

-No dentro no.

-No nos verá nadie, lo prometo

Franziska le señalo la entrada a otra parte de la casa- por favor llevar a mí allí, nadie estar allí ser cuarto de lavar.

Miles obedeció a la niña y la llevó a ese cuarto en dónde no había nadie, por suerte, con mucha cautela la subió a su habitación rezando por que nadie los viera y así fue. La llevó a un cuarto de visitas que estaba hasta el fondo y la acostó en la cama, observo que la niña se mordía muy fuertemente su mano lastimada para no llorar.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, no creo que se escuche nada desde aquí. La niña sollozaba lo más quedito que podía, se quitó las ligas del cabello y trató de esconder su cara.

-Oye, puedes llorar no te preocupes. Franziska no entendía nada de lo que decía y eso la hacia sentir más vulnerable. - es wirklich weh tut

Miles sacó un traductor que le había regalado el Señor Von Karma en el aeropuerto y dijo. -Dilo de nuevo.

-es wirklich weh tut ( me duele mucho). Franziska miro con mucha curiosidade el pequeño aparato, Miles lo cambió de español a alemán y dijo.

-¿Dónde te duele? ( Wo tut es weh?)

\- Mano rodilla mucho tobillo- dijo Franziska en español

\- Espérame tantito volveré pronto (Warten Sie ein wenig nicht lange dauern)

\- Lassen Sie mich nicht ( no me dejes)

\- No tardo.

Miles corrió sin que nadie lo viera al baño y no encontró nada, fue a la pequeña enfermería que tenían donde por suerte no había nadie, corrió al cuarto de la niña y agarro un vestido parecido al que tenía. Cuando regresó la niña estaba tirada en el piso.

-Trate caminar. Ich hätte nicht gedacht , du würdest zurückkommen ( no creí que volverías)

Miles agarro alcohol y empezó a desinfectar las heridas, la pequeña empezó a gemir un poco pero sin llorar. Cuando acabo le vendo las piernas y le ayudó a desinfectarse la mano. Cuando llegó al tobillo vio que estaba muy mal.

-¿Franziska, o prefieres Frany o Ziska?

-Ziska.

\- Lo lamento, necesitas un doctor.

\- No, yo estar bien. El tobillo de Franziska era una bola roja y morada estaba demasiado hinchado y Miles temía que se lo hubiera fracturado

-Ziska, por favor, necesitas un doctor.

No no no no yo no. Tranquila tengo un plan. Miles le explico con mucha paciencia y ayuda de un traductor su plan a Franziska no le agradaba mucho pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Miles fue hacia donde estaba el señor Von Karma.

\- Señor….

\- No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras trabajo, que sea rápido.

\- Su hija me ha impresionado mucho, vera lo que pasa es que se ha caído y….

-Eso le pasa por estar jugando, traerla aquí para que entienda de una vez que…

\- No verá, se ha caído intentando alcanzar un libro lo sé por que la biblioteca esta toda regada se ha caído de la escalerilla y se ha lastimado pero se ha curado ella sola todo, cuando vi la biblioteca supe que algo había pasado así que al salir me la encontré y ella sola se limpió y se vendó, pero su tobillo está en muuuy mal estado me impresiona tanto que no llore.

-¿Enserio? Bueno ya era hora de que empezara a ser independiente, no sabes que gusto me da, el doctor está ocupado con mi esposa así que le diré a Midna que llamé a otro para que la vea y si está muy mal que se la lleve para que le saquen radiografías

-Perfecto.

Y así fue como después de varias horas un doctor llegó y Midna fue a que le sacaran radiografías a la niña. Al final, resultó que se había roto los ligamentos lo que ocasiono que su padre se enfureciera un poco y que la pequeña estuviera más de cinco meses con muletas y posible requerimiento de operación en el futuro, esos cinco meses Miles la ayudó lo más que pudo y Franziska se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en ese pequeño intruso. Pues, después del todo sería la única persona que estaría ahí para ella cuando su madre se fuera.

Bueno eso es todo pequeños lectores, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review, es gratis :D


End file.
